


Still Good

by MoMoMomma



Series: The Joys of Step-Parenting [8]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Self Confidence Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark can build a metal suit that lets him fight crime. But he cannot handle a teething, inconsolable infant. Luckily, he's got a pretty awesome family to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Good

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I had written this! Oh gosh. Welcome Camden back! It's been a while since he's made an appearance, but I figured it was fitting given how I'm working on the Iron Man 2 AU now :D I hope you guys enjoy!

“Daaaaaaads. I can’t shut it _off!_ ”

Howard’s head popped up at the cry, echoed by screaming and the banging of his bedroom door, to see Tony standing in the jambs, holding his nine month old son out at arms length. Camden was twisting and arching in his grip, screaming bloody murder. Astro popped up at the end of the bed, whining and barking as was his norm when Cam started crying around him. Steve rolled out of bed next to him, his feet barely hitting the floor before he was at Tony’s side, scooping Camden up and rocking him, keeping the infant close to his chest. Tony let out a sob and threw himself onto the bed, burying his head in Howard’s shoulder and shuddering as Steve strode from the room, shushing the baby and bouncing as he walked.

“Why do I suck as a parent? I can save the world, I can invent a _metal suit_ that lets me fly and shoot people, but I can’t get a baby to sleep?!” Tony wailed, accepting Astro into his arms when the dog wriggled between their bodies.

Howard rolled his eyes and patted Tony’s back, waiting until the boy’s huffs and whines had stopped before he spoke.

“Tony, you don’t suck as a parent. Camden’s teething, it’s nothing that you did, it’s not your fault, and you can’t prevent it.”

“But I gave him Oragel **and** ibuprofen!”

“And he’s cutting eye teeth, Tony. Those hurt about as bad as our wisdom teeth do.” Howard sighed, rubbing a hand across Tony’s shoulders.

When Tony and Bucky had brought up the idea of having a child, Howard had been naturally leery. He screwed up as a father, how in the hell was he going to be a good grandfather? They were the secret-keepers, and treat givers, and they took you on fishing trips that you didn’t **want** to go on but once they passed away those were your fondest memories.

Howard didn’t even know _how_ to fish!

But he’d gotten over his panic attack at the news, only to be thrown into another one when little Camden Buchanan Stark came out perfectly formed, screaming his lungs out….and six weeks too early. They’d gotten though it with a lot of nicotine, a ton of alcohol, and a few literal panic attacks that had everyone in the house on edge for hours afterwards.

Steve was a natural with children, which surprised absolutely no one. Bucky treated Camden much like a sandbag, tossing him and hauling him however he pleased which thrilled the boy to no end and usually sent Tony stomping from the room screaming that he wasn’t going to watch Bucky drop their child. Howard had been scared, he’d admit it, to even hold the child until he was left alone to feed Cam one day and the boy had choked. He’d run on straight instinct, scooping him up to pat roughly on his back and then freezing when Camden coughed one last time and snuggled into his body, drifting off to sleep in the span of seconds. Howard had stayed frozen in that position on the living room couch, afraid to even breathe and break the precious moment.

Tony, however….

Tony had poured every bit of his time that wasn’t devoted to running Stark Industries R&D Division into researching genetic diseases Camden had a chance of inheriting, at how he should properly be developing in the womb, about the consequences of pre-term labor. Once Camden had been released from the NICU and come home, Tony had thrown himself into learning everything he needed about babies, plowing his way through every baby book he could find.

Marta had often shaken her head at him as he tried to balance a book in one hand and clutch his fork and coffee cup in the other, refusing to put it down to even eat. She’d told him time and time again that she didn’t read one book when her children were growing up and none of them had turned into serial killers, but Tony would hear none of it.

It was a pity that the mother had wanted nothing to do with little Cam, but she had been very young. She told Tony, as she hugged him and Bucky goodbye after delivery, that she knew he’d be better off raised by someone else and that she could live happily knowing her baby would have ten times the better life than what she could have offered him.

“Can you hear…why isn’t Cam crying?” Tony yelped suddenly, flinging himself off the bed and bouncing the mattress so hard Astro almost landed into Howard’s lap.

Howard snapped to get the dog off the bed, throwing the covers back and speeding out of the room, tracking Tony’s loud footfalls. He almost slammed into the boy who had come to a screeching stop in the doorway of the sunroom Steve painted in. Howard almost demanded what the hell Tony thought he was doing when a low sound emanated from the room and had Howard looking around his son.

Steve was curled up on the couch, Camden cradled to his chest as he gently rocked and sang to him. Howard had heard Steve sing in the shower, in the car, while he cooked breakfast, but he’d never heard him sing the song that he was crooning to Cam. He leaned against the doorframe, watching with soft eyes, letting the deep baritone of his husband’s voice wrap around him. Steve finished the song, smiling a bit at the snore Camden let out as he shifted slightly before cuddling deeper and sighing. Steve looked up as Tony entered the room, handing the boy over gently.

He crossed to press a gentle kiss to Howard’s lips as Tony pulled Camden close and kissed his head, rocking from side to side slowly. Howard hugged his lover tight to him, thinking of how very different their lives would be had he hadn’t coerced a fiery little artist into a date all those years ago.

“Everything alright?” A low whisper from behind them had Howard and Steve turning, the blonde breaking away to pull Bucky into his arms for a crushing hug.

The soldier was still dressed in mission gear, missing the guns that Howard knew he locked away the moment he entered the house, regardless of what else needed to be done. He’d been gone the past three days on a mission for SHIELD and Howard couldn’t be happier to have the brash, abrasive sonofabitch back. He reached out and shook Bucky’s hand, clapping a soft hand on his shoulder as he nodded backwards towards the sunroom.

“Minor parental break-down.”

“Ah, fuck. Worried about him or about Cam?”

“Him. Says he’s a failure because he can’t get the teething infant to sleep.” Howard commented and Bucky sighed with loving exasperation, nodding towards them in thanks before slowly striding into the room.

Howard turned to watch as Bucky drew Tony into his arms, trapping Cam gently between their bodies and kissed him. His mouth was moving but Howard couldn’t make out what he was saying, though he knew it was probably reassurances and loving words. Steve pulled gently on his arm, clicking his tongue to get Astro to move from where he’d lay at Tony’s feet, leading them both back to their room. Howard let out a frustrated sigh when Steve slid into bed and Astro hopped up between his legs, settling down.

“Out of my bed, creature. The only thing allowed to be between Steve’s legs is me.” He said, planting his hands on his hips and glaring at the dog that stared at him with deep brown eyes, unmoving.

Steve laughed, pushing gently at Astro until he grumbled and moved to the end of the bed, allowing Howard to slip in on his side and pull Steve in close, hitching one of the man’s powerful thighs over his waist. Steve pressed a kiss to his chest and hugged him tight, sighing for a moment.

“What, darling boy?”

“Tony. I’m afraid he’s going to send himself into an early death worrying about Cam.”

Howard sighed as well, brushing a kiss over Steve’s head and running a slow hand down his back.

“He won’t. I know he won’t. I think between Bucky being gone and Camden being in pain and unable to help, Tony’s just a little overwhelmed at the moment.”

“We should take Cam tomorrow night. Give Tony and Bucky a night to themselves now that he’s back.”

Howard blinked up at the ceiling before pulling away, pushing up on his forearms and looking at the boy who blinked at him innocently.

“Tomorrow night is date night.”

“Yes, but sometimes plans have to be skewed in order to make room for more important—Oh, Howard! Look at that face!” Steve burst into laughter at what was no doubt a comically perturbed expression on Howard’s face.

Howard rolled his eyes and flopped back down onto his back. He grunted when the flat position was somehow an invitation for Astro to wriggle his way up until he was virtually sprawling across Howard’s chest. Howard shoved ineffectually at the solid animal who merely tried to lick every hand Howard brought near him, wriggling happily.

“Argh!” Howard groaned, raising his arms to shield his face when Astro gave up aiming for his hands and started towards his head.

“Steve, get your dog off me!”

“Aw, but Howie, he loves you!” Steve howled, curled over with his arms wrapped around his stomach as he laughed.

Howard grunted and aimed a swat at Steve, catching the boy on his shoulder. Steve rolled his eyes and snuggled closer, shoving at Astro until the pup moved. He made a surprised noise as Astro clamored over him to sprawl behind him, shoving them together on Howard’s side of the bed. Steve took advantage of the position, hooking a leg over Howard’s hips once more and crossing an arm across his chest, gripping loosely onto Howard’s ribs.

The billionaire sighed, relaxing into the hold and the bed, breathing in deeply as Steve slipped into sleep. His life was hectic, sometimes horrible, but sometimes…sometimes…it was fantastic.

A line from one of the many movies Tony forced him to watch with Camden popped into his head, echoing in his thoughts as Howard slipped into a peaceful rest.

_This is my family. I found it all on my own. It’s little…and broken. But still good._

_Yeah, still good._


End file.
